Legend of Zelda: Prophecy of Eight
by PrinceofShadows17
Summary: After a long and exhausting war, the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo Province have established peace. Or so it seems. Join Prince Xavier of Hyrule as he embarks on a journey to reclaim an ancient power told of only in legend. This is the story of the group of heroes told of in the Prophecy of Eight.(Yaoi),(AU),(OCxOC).
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains yaoi. That's boyxboy love. If this bothers you in any way then don't read. I do not want any flame in the comments.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and its characters are property of Nintendo, I do not own any of it. All I own is my OCs and the story.

A/N: Warning in advance, this story contains the Rito, and in this story and future stories of mine the Rito do not have beaks. They have normal human faces. They also have wings attached to their arms, their arms are not wings. I just like it better that way. If this for some reason bothers you then please leave. I don't want to hear any complaints in the comments. This story is an AU inspired by the events of Twilight Princess. It, in no way follows the events of Twilight Princess. If you don't like that then don't read.

PS: This is my first fic and I currently do not have a beta reader, so sorry for any mistakes. If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, message me please. Anyway, on with the story.

Name Pronunciation:

Xavier – [zā'vē-ər]

Ocura – [ŏ-ko͞o'rə]

Summary: After a long and exhausting war, the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo Province have established peace. Or so it seems. Join Prince Xavier of Hyrule as he embarks on a journey to reclaim an ancient power told of only in legend. This is the story of the group of heroes told of in the Prophecy of Eight

[-]

Xavier POV

The world is dark, barren, empty. There are no animals, no plants, no life. Just nothing

I'm standing in this empty place, but I have no idea how I got here. It's as if I just appeared here. The only sign of life. There is nothing around me, just barren rock as far as I can see. No horizon just darkness hovering in the air, threatening to suffocate and engulf me.

I walk for what seems like hours, but the land never changes. I can only see about ten paces in the darkness. Still nothing.

Suddenly there is a dark chuckle. An evil menacing sound, like the growl of a beast. I can't tell where it's coming from, it's as if it's reverberating from the darkness its self. I reach for my spear but there's nothing there. I'm defenseless.

"This world shall be mine." Roars a voice far more terrifying then the chuckle. "Not even the Sages foretold in the prophecy can hope to stop me."

'Prophecy, what prophecy. And the Sages, this makes no sense.'

The voice erupts into vicious laughter that sends chills down my spine. A sudden light emanates from behind me. I turn to see a grand castle engulfed in flames. The laughter gets louder almost ear splitting. I cover my ears, buts it's in my head getting even louder.

The shadow of a large beast starts to grow from the flames. getting larger by the second. It opens two glowing red eyes as it lets out a blood curtailing growl. I lock eyes with the beast before it rears back, and pounces.

[-]

I wake with a start, sitting bolt upright. A cold sweat has covered my skin and I'm panting as I take in my surroundings. I'm sitting in my four-poster bed in my bedroom.

"It was just a dream." I whisper into the empty room.

I jump when a loud knock sounds on my bedroom door. "Xavier are you awake? I've let you sleep as long as I can, but your father wishes to see you." Says the voice of my personal maid from behind the door.

"Yes, Ocura I'm awake. You may enter." I hear her breathe a sigh of relief as the door opens, revealing my childhood friend looking as she normally does.

Barley older then myself, her pale blond hair, cut right above her shoulders, slightly curls at the ends. She's dressed in a white silk shirt with long sleeves tightly bound at the wrist., a silk shawl draped over her shoulders. Her gray leather trousers have an assortment of bejeweled belts, and disappear into knee high boots of the same grey leather.

Actually, I've never seen her where anything else. When she was younger, she would freak out whenever one of the senior maids tried to undress her. She's refused to undress in front of anyone, or wear any other attire since.

"Just woke up didn't you. Come on, we need to hurry. I've prepared the bath for you. Your father's already upset that I let you sleep in so late." She says as she walks over to my side closet.

"My father? Why does my father want to see me?" I asked.

Disbelief flashed in her bright blue eyes before it was quickly replaced by irritation. "Don't tell me you forgot." I only stared at her, confusion evident on my face.

She let out a heavy sigh before turning to face me. "The ambassadors from the Gerudo Province are arriving today for the peace ceremony tomorrow."

Realization hit me like a slap to the face. The Kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo Province had just ended a war that lasted several years. The Gerudo king and his daughter are supposed to arrive today. And I have to be there when they do. After all I am the prince.

"Sorry I completely forgot." I uttered as I jumped out of my bed and headed down the hall for the door leading to my personal washroom.

"I noticed." Ocura chuckled as the door to my washroom closed behind me. The room looked the same as always. Large bath in the center of the room big enough to hold ten people comfortably. A dish like structure on the far side that acted as a toilet. And a large stone sink that taps into the city aqueduct. A full-length mirror stood on the opposite wall from the sink.

I was in the middle of striping out of my night clothes when Ocura knocked on the washroom door.

"Xavier I've put your formal wear on your bed. You'll need to change in to them when your done and head to your fathers' throne room. She said from behind the door.

"Thank you Ocura, you are dismissed." I replied before sinking into the steaming water, sighing as it relaxed my muscles.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes to check on you. Don't think I won't come in there and pull you out if you aren't done." I chuckled to myself before replying, "Yes Ocura, I swear I'll hurry." She huffed before I heard her turn and walk away.

When I could no longer hear her footsteps, I let out another chuckle. I don't doubt she would come in here. Ocura and I have been close for some time.

Five years ago, she just showed up at the castle gates, asking for work. She was only 13, no parents, no story, dressed in similar apparel as she wears now. She was in rather bad shape, Covered in dirt and scratches, and dried blood in her hair. There were many who didn't want to let her in, but our head maid felt pity for her. She wished to bring her in and train her to be a maid, and my father agreed.

She proved to be quite good as a maid. I was merely 11 at the time, and her being the closest person to my age in the castle, I would fallow her around when I wasn't in my studies. We became good friends. My father seeing this promoted her to be my personal maid since my current one at the time was getting rather old.

As I sank deeper into the warm water, my mind mused over the dream I had just woken from. I couldn't shake the feeling it was more than just a dream. I know my mother had prophetic visions when she slept, as it is a power of the royal blood line. But there has never been a recorded instance of a male heir having the ability.

That aside, I still couldn't make any sense of it. The voice and the shadows are obviously meant to be warnings, but what prophecy, and the sages. surely it's not referring to the sages of old. The ones who defeated the evil king in the great war.

I grabbed the soap and luffa sponge and started to wash myself. It only took around five minutes to thoroughly clean myself. I stepped out of the bath and grabbed one of the fluffy wool towels from the shelf. After drying off, I wrapped the towel around my waist and looked at myself in the mirror.

I'm rather tall for a hylian, not overly so but taller than most. Slim body covered in lean muscle from years of practice as a knight. My still damp hair strewn down the sides of my face. It'll have to stay that way until Ocura gets back. Overall I'm quite handsome, as many women so joyfully tell me. I mostly resemble my father, though I have my mothers' crystalline blue eyes and golden hair.

I left the washroom and headed over to my bedroom. Just as Ocura said, my formal attire was neatly laid out on my bed. A white tunic embroidered in gold and silver, with a matching pare trousers. My armor was sitting next to it, a set of gauntlets, boots, and shoulder plates made from silver with decorative etchings of gold and bronze.

My circlet that symbolizes my status as the crown heir was laying neatly on top of my tunic. Normally the crown would go to the first-born daughter, but being as I'm am the only royal heir the crown goes to me. I was my parents first child, and my mother, the current Zelda, died giving birth to my younger sister. I barely remember her. As for the child, she died shortly after being born.

Straying from my somber thoughts, I started to get dressed. I was fastening my last piece armor when there was a knock, and Ocura walked in.

"Oh good, your about ready. And here I was preparing myself to drag you out of the bath." She said with a cheery tone.

I scoffed lightly, "I can take care of myself thank you. I know when to take thangs seriously." "That's up for debate." She replied with a sly smile. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," she chirped, clapping her hands together. "when you're done meet me in front of the mirror and I'll do your hair." She turned and headed out the door in the direction of the washroom. After strapping down my shoulder plate, I grabbed my circlet and followed after her.

In the washroom Ocura was patiently waiting for me to arrive. She had positioned a chair in front of the mirror, and flashed a smile upon seeing my entrance. I sat in the chair with Ocura behind me. She pulled out a small brush and wooden comb, and started to brush out my hair.

This had become routine over the years. Normally I would just comb out the tangles and leave it down, but on important occasions Ocura would have to put it in a more presentable style.

After she had finished combing through it, she grabbed a jar from the side shelf. Dabbing a small bit of gel in her palm, she lightly greased my hair to give it some shine. After putting the jar back and rinsing her hands, she grabbed my circlet from the counter and positioned it on my forehead. She then, starting from the center of my hair line, made a thin braid down the right side. Securing it with a gold beaded chain matching my circlet.

When she was finished, she took a moment to inspect her work. Making a small noise in the back of her throat, she dubbed it presentable.

"There, now I'll leave you to it." With a small wave, she disappeared out the door, off to prepare for the guests I presume.

Leaving, I headed back to my bedroom. Walking over to the far wall, I gazed up at my weapons. A large sentry style shield with elaborate engravings depicting the triforce and the goddesses. It was a gift from my father for graduating from the knight academy.

Hanging above it is my spear. It used to be my mothers. She used it as her scepter when preforming healing arts. Made from an unknown material, it appears metallic with a teal tint to it. The tip is a cone shaped spike with 3 circular openings showing it to be hallow at the base. And through the holes in the center of hallow space is a glowing green orb.

The orb supposedly gives it magical properties, though to what those are I haven't the faintest idea. The only thing it does for me is it starts out barely as long as my arm, but when it is drawn it extends into a full-sized spear.

Strapping them to my back I leave my room and head to my father's throne. Hopefully he isn't to upset about my sleeping late.

[-]

Upon entering the throne room, I found my father in discussion with one of the attendants. When he notices me, he holds up his hand, abruptly stopping the attendant, and dismissing him.

Alexander Van Hyrule is not a relatively hard ruler, but the look he fixes on me makes a shiver of dread run down my spine. It must have shown in my expression, because after a few seconds his face softened.

"I see you decided to join us." He announced with a small smile.

"I apologize father, I forgot about the visitors today and Ocura didn't want to force me to wake." I stammered out with my head bowed.

He chuckled at this, setting my nerves a little at ese.

"That girl is too lenient with you, though I guess it can't be helped." He remarked with his hand on his chin. He stood up and started towards me. When he stopped in front of me I took a moment to take in his appearance.

It surprises me every time how much we look alike. Aside from our eyes and hair we look identical. While my hair is golden and long, his is cut short and brown. His eyes a chocolate brown as well.

He has rounded ears too. While I got my mother's pointed ears from our hylian blood, he is human

He and his younger brother enlisted in the Hylian army at the beginning of the Gerudo war. After making knighthood my father stayed in Hyrule, while his brother, upon being injured, returned to Ordona and took over their fathers' role as mayor.

My father eventually saved my mother from an assassination attempt by the Gerudo. The king was impressed and awarded him with honorary nobility, and my parents were later wedded.

"It is of no matter." He said interrupting my thoughts, and placing his hand on my shoulder. "You are here now and the Guest are not due to arrive for another 2 hours, but there is something I wish to discuss with you first." I nodded my head to let him know I was listening.

He turned around and headed back to his throne before clearing his throat.

"You are aware that Hyrule and the Gerudo have been at war for some time now?" he asked, waiting for my nod before continuing. "To be honest son, I don't trust them. Surrendering and declaring peace after years of brutal war they initiated, it doesn't sit right with me." He paused, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. "I want you to be on your guard, report anything that stands out to me."

"Yes father." I said, bowing my head. I pondered whether I should say something about my dream, but decided against it. I still don't understand it myself.

"And Xavier," my father called, causing me to lift my head. "Your uncle and cousin have already arrived from Ordona. I suggest you go find them, they were quite disappointed upon hearing you hadn't yet awoken."

I gapped in shock, before nodding my head and exiting into the hall. The surprise was evident on my face.

I didn't know they were arriving today.

[-]

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, but there is just a lot of stuff I wanted to put in here, and I actually had to cut this in half because it was just too long. I swear I'll try to make the chapters shorter but no promises. Anyway, I'm currently working on the next chapter, so please review and comment.

PS: As for the name pronunciation thing. Some of my OCs names are not pronounced the way they look so I have decided to put their pronunciations before every chapter as they appear. But only the ones that are pronounced weird. You should know how to pronounce names like Alexander so they aren't listed. And if you don't, look them up sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, it is the property of Nintendo. All I own are my OCs and the story.

Warning: This story contains yaoi, that's boyxboy love. If you don't like this then don't read. You have been warned.

A/N: Something I should mention, Xavier is left handed. I meant to put that in the last chapter, but I forgot, and I don't want to go and change it so I'm telling you now. Anyway, now you know. Enjoy the story.

Name Pronunciation:

Ila – [ī'lə]

Aveline – [ă-və-lēn']

[-]

Xavier POV

Walking down the hall, I headed towards the courtyard. That seemed like a good place to start looking for my uncle and cousin.

I haven't seen Uncle Marcus and Ila since my 17th birthday celebration. That was four months ago. No doubt Ila will all but kill for being asleep when she arrived. She and Uncle Marcus live in the Ordona Province to the south, and can't visit as often as she would like.

My father and uncle are the sons of the former mayor of Ordona's capital Ordon. They enlisted in the Hylian army at the beginning of the Gerudo war. After making knighthood my father stayed in Hyrule, while his brother, upon being injured, returned to Ordona.

My father eventually saved my mother from an assassination attempt by the Gerudo. The king was impressed, and awarded him honorary nobility, and my parents were later wedded. As for my uncle, he took over his father's role as mayor and married Ila's mother, a local healer. She died five years ago from an unknown illness.

I was distracted from my thoughts by loud footsteps coming from behind me.

"XAVIER!" I barely managed to turn around before being tackled in a hug by my over eccentric cousin.

"Ila," I wheezed. "Could you let me breathe."

I gasped for air when she released me, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. An accusatory glare in her emerald eyes.

"I hear you were sleeping in when I arrived." She said, a foreboding tone in her voice. "what do you have to say for yourself."

I grimaced as she glared daggers at me. "In my defense. Ocura was supposed to wake me." I said, hoping to any god she wouldn't kill me.

She glared for another moment, before breaking out into a large smile and giving me another crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you little cousin." She cooed, making me smile. It really has been too long.

"You're only older than me by 5 months." I retorted, making her laugh as she stepped back.

"Yes, but I'm still older. So that makes you my little cousin." She exclaimed.

I smiled. It really was good to see her.

Her outfit was a bit fancier then she usually wears. One of her mother's I presume. She wore a regal dress top, cut on the left to show her tattoo, a symbol of her position as a village healer. It consisted of a collection of curved lines in the shape of a tier drop. (see A/N). the other side had long sleeve that ended at her elbow and hung down. It was paired with a skirt made from two pieces of cloth parting over each leg. The right being longer then the left. She had on a pair of brown trousers with leather heeled boots. On her wrists, she had wrapped leather strips up to her mid forearm.

"Now than, since you're awake you can show me around." She cheered.

"But you've already seen the castle multiple times." I said, confused.

"Yes, but I want to see it again. We never get to just hang out." She stated, walking down the hall towards the courtyard.

"That's probably because I'm the prince." I commented, catching up to her.

[-]

It didn't take very long to reach the courtyard. Along the way we had caught up on each other's lives since last we talked. It was nice to talk to Ila after so long.

We saw Ocura, though we could only wave as she was busy preparing for our visitors.

When we reached the courtyard, I let out a deep breath. Even though I grew up in them, the castle walls could still be a bit constricting.

Ila seemed to enjoy the open air as well, though that would make sense. She grew up surrounded by forest.

At the other end of the courtyard we could see Ila's father conversing to some servants about where to keep the goats that had drawn the wagon he and Ila arrived in.

He looked a lot like my father. Same deep brown eyes and hair, though his was longer than mine. He wore similar clothes to Ila, with the addition of a few leather straps on the vest and it wasn't cut off one side. Strapped to his back was his sword, The Gale Blade. A scimitar with a golden hilt and a silver blade shaped like a wing.

As we approached him, it looked as if he had won his argument with our stable boy, a young fit lad with short cropped blond hair and blue eyes.

Uncle Marcus turned noticing our presence when the stable boy had left. His face lighting up with a large smile.

"Ah Ila my dear, I see you've managed to wake Xavier from his late sleep." He said with a hearty laugh.

"yes Father, it was quite a challenge." she replied with a sly, as she went to hug her father.

"That's not true, you found me in the hall." I mumbled disgruntledly. Ila only gave me a shit eating grin.

Recomposing myself I turned to my uncle. "Anyhow, it is good to see you Uncle Marcus. I apologize for not being able to greet you upon arrival."

"Don't be," he chuckled. "There is no harm done. You are here now and that is what matters. Though I wish we had more time. Perhaps after the ceremony we could have a sparring match. I know your father doesn't have much time for such things anymore."

"I will gladly take you up on that offer Uncle." I said with a smile.

He returned my smile, but it faded quickly as his face turned serious. He pulled me to the side a little way, and made sure Ila wasn't following. She was busying herself with a nearby flowerbed, though she was obviously trying to listen in. I'll have to tell her later.

"your father has made you aware of the concerns he has about the peace talks." Uncle Marcus whispered after making sure Ila wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, he filled me in shortly before I set off to find you and Ila." I replied in the same low voice. He nodded before continuing. "Good. To be honest I agree with him. These sudden withdraws and promises of peace sound too good to be true. If there is anything I know about the Gerudo king, he cannot be trusted.

"Of course."

[-]

We were all standing outside the front gates awaiting the arrival of the Gerudo ambassadors.

My father and I stood at the front of the group, with Uncle Marcus and Ila standing to our left and slightly behind. Ocura stood off to the side with a handful of other servants waiting to assist in any way they are needed. On either side of the gates, royal guards stood at attention, six in all.

We all stood tensely, not sure what to expect. After my conversation with Uncle Marcus, I filled Ila and Ocura in on my father's concernes about the ceremony. That thought seemed to be on everyone's mind as we waited for our guests.

Soon the sound of hooves on stone could be heard as our guests came into view down long walkway.

At the lead of the small group was a large boar with blue fur, and tusks longer than its head protruding from its mouth. It was covered in black and silver armor, made from large plates latched together by chains. Riding atop its back was a broad chested man with dark bronze skin, wearing thick plated armor matching in color to its mount. His red hair was pulled back in multiple curls and held in place by an intricate crown. His dark yellow eyes held a sinister glint.

To his right was a young woman atop a similar boar, though hers' was brown. She wore a pair of cream colored pants, with gold chains around the waist and dark red high heels that looked anything but comfortable. As for her top, it was nothing more than a red piece of cloth plated in gold wrapped around her chest. Exposing the bronze skin of her midriff. She wore a gold plate colored red on her left shoulder, and had 3 gold hoops around her right wrist. Her pin strait red hair was held in a high pony tail by a ruby studded clasp, and she wore a gold circlet on her forehead.

Behind them were two more boars, each supporting two Gerudo warriors. They were dressed in similar attire as the first woman, but less flashy and they each had vails covering their noses and mouths.

My father stepped forward when the boars reached the top of the stone stairs in front of the castle. As the riders dismounted, he opened his arms in greeting. "Welcome King Ganondorf, Princess Aveline it is an honor to have you here." He said, shaking the man's hand.

My blood ran cold when the man, Ganondorf, opened his mouth to reply.

"Of course Your Majesty, we are honored to be here." It was the same voice from my dream.

[-]

A/N: please review, I'm new at this and would really like some feedback. Sorry for the long wait but I don't get a lot of time to write between classes and work, so just bear with me here. I'm going to try to get new chapters out as fast as I can but no promises.

As for Ila's tattoo, It's the tattoo of the female monkey in Twilight Princess. Just thought that would give a better picture.


End file.
